Same kind of Broken
by Nargles394
Summary: Remus/OC Important author's note at start.


A/N: Hi guys so I was on omegle right and I was hp roleplaying and me and a stranger wrote this little bit but then they disconnected (GAH YOU DON'T KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS JEEEZ) so I felt like I need to know the end of it so I'm gonna write it. Credits go to the random stranger who wrote some of this :) Here we go!

Holly Erickson walked though the halls after a painful full moon. She was wearing a vest top and shorts but she was all bloody and battered. She had gotten into a fight with another werewolf. She sighed softly. The other wolf bit her leg, leaving her limping. She gasped out as she bumped into someone.

Remus was surprised when he bumped into someone in the dark. He drew his wand and said "Lumos." He was even more surprised to find a student. "What are you doing out of bed?" He then saw her leg. "Oh no, what happened? Are you okay? Let's get you to the hospital wing." He helped her walk down the hall.

"No! It's fine, just an bite." She mumbled and frowned at him, sighing.

"A- a what?" Remus said, a little scared.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Just a bite, I'll live. I've had worse." She mumbled and rubbed her arms, shivering. "And if I go hospital wing, I know what's going to happen. It's like my third home."

He sighed. "Let's get you inside then." He brought her to his classroom. "What's your name again?"

She rolled her eyes and sat at a desk. "Holly." She shivered again.

He took off his coat and gave it to her. "Now, Holly. I need you to tell me what gave you that bite. We can't let it happen again."

She laughed. "It's been happening all year, just got in a fight."

He sighed. "Well, you know, you aren't supposed to be out of bed after hours, are you? So, I think that if you don't let me know who, or what, gave you this, I may have to go to the Headmaster.." he tried, hoping she would give in.

"Dumbledore won't do anything. He gave me permission to be out of bed tonight." She rolled her eyes at him and ran a hand though her hair.

"/Professor/ Dumbledore, and why would he do that?"

"Because I have a good reason. And normally it's McGonagall and Snape who's on the corridors. Why are you tonight?" she asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me your 'good reason'." he said.

"Honestly." She sighed and rested her head against the desk.

He sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get anything out of her. "I'll walk you to your dorm." he said quietly. "What's your house?"

She stood up. "Gryffindor." She mumbled and walked to the door, bumping her hip into a desk. "Ow! Damnit!"

He rushed over to her. "Are you alright? Not a very good night is it? Come on, I'll help."

"I'm just clumsy tonight." She mumbled and flinched. "Damn, that hurt more then it should."

They started walking to the Gryffindor dorms. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, really shouldn't have gone to London last weekend."

She nodded. "Yeah, really shouldn't have gone to London last weekend."

"What happened there?"

"Got a tattoo, still hurts." She shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Maybe you should see a doctor." He wrapped an arm around her, smiling a bit down at her.

"Oh yeah, and explain lods of other stuff." She frowned. "Ow! I swear I will kill that mutt." She mumbled to her self, growling.

"A dog bit you?" He said, concerned.

"Er.. Yeah sure." She lied.

"You don't sound very sure.."

"It's complicated." She mumbled.

"I'm sure I'll understand."

"You won't." She mumbled.

"I know more than you may think, Holly."

"Just got in a fight with a guy, probably about your age." She sighed.

"Did you know his name? Or what he looked like? Is he a professor? I- wait, you said it was a dog..?"

She rolled her eyes. "Male, er dog. I know stuff about dogs and wolves and stuff."

"Oh. I can tell the Headmaster to put up more wards to keep him out."

"No, it's fine." She shrugged.

"No, it's not. You're hurt. It's no trouble.

"Not the only one hurt." She mumbled and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" he said quietly.

"Nothing." She mumbled and sighed, looking down.

"You can tell me you know. You can tell me anything."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, sir."

"Maybe not. You'll never know if you don't try, right?"

"Whatever." She mumbled.

He hugged her a little tighter. "I won't keep bothering you, but I can tell something's bothering you. If you ever need to, come see me okay?"

She hugged him back and hid her head into his chest, nodding.

"Good." He smiled. "Now, time for bed?" he said as they approached the common room door.

She nuzzled his neck and nodded. "Night,Sir" she mumbled.

He rubbed her back and smiled. "Good night, Holly."

She smiled slightly and looked up at him. "Night."

He chuckled. "Night."

She ran a hand though her hair and smiled. "See you later."

He ruffled her hair "See you."

She frowned. "Don't." She giggled.

He put his hands up. "Sorry." He laughed.

She said the password and opened the common room door.

He smiled one last time, then turned and started walking down the hall.

She smiled at him and sat on the couch, sighing.

He found himself missing her as he walked down the hall. "This is crazy, she's a student.." he thought to himself.

She lay on the couch, thinking about all that's nights evens, and winced slightly.

He got to his room and got ready for bed, thinking back on the night. He was exhausted.


End file.
